Electricity Manipulation
Electricity Manipulation (電気操作 Denki Sōsa) often called Electrokinesis (電気キネシス Denki Kineshisu) is, as the name states, users of this ability have the power to control charged particles; including that of electrons, protons, ions, positrons, and electromagnetic fields through their enhanced mental fortitude. This is possible through the rapid neural impulses generated in the user’s body that causes an electric current to flow throughout their system and create an electromagnetic field to exert influence on nearby electrons. The electrons that the user can influence are both those that are within the body and those that are outside of the body of the user. Description Electrons exist all around us, in every atom known to man. When the force of the user’s neural impulse is strong enough, it will push or pull on an electron with an electric field; making the electron move a little. Now an electron can occupy multiple places at once, something called quantum superposition, but when it is pushed into a place with other electrons, something bizarre will happen. When the push occurs, the electron will occupy too many spaces at the same time, and it will experience what physicists call “a collapse”. A collapse is similar to consolidating all of the electron’s superpositions, that exist in a single area, into one single spot. The force of the user’s electrical field, generated from the rapid impulses of their thoughts, causes an instantons consolidation of electrons in the area. These multiple, simultaneous incarnations of that electron “collapse” into occupying one particular space place, faster than the speed of light. When this consolidation of numerous electron superpositions occur, it gives off the visual phenomenon of instantaneous lightning formation. The lightning, or condensed electrical current, can appear to be sporadic in its actions; but it is in fact controlled by the user’s psychological impulses. Once they have consolidated enough electrons to generate a stream of lightning, they need only alter the exertion of their mental electrical field to control the path and containment area of the electricity. This gives them extremely fine-tuned control and manipulation of the electrical current, allowing them to send of lethal attacks with it, or even mold it into the likes of an everyday object,t like a sword or arrow. Some users may even take advantage of electricity’s innate properties by generating a large enough stream of electricity and allowing it to seek out a conductor, such as a metal pole, to find its path to ground. The creation of condensed electrical currents is not always constant with the user’s mental activity luckily. “The Heisenberg uncertainty principle states that for any given instant of time, the position and velocity of an electron or other subatomic particle cannot both be exactly determined. A state where one of them has a definite value corresponds to a superposition of many states for the other.” 1 And so the general mental activity of a user will not generate a large enough force to push electrons to a location where another might be; a movement which would cause an electrical disturbance within the vicinity. Only when the user achieved a rapid heightened state of mental activity, where the electrical push from their neural impulses can cause a superposition of electrons within the vicinity, will a concentrated stream of electricity condense for them to control with their mental prowess. Techniques *'Luminous Cloak' (発光マント Hakkō Manto): The user coats themselves in a shroud of electricity that increases the damage of their attacks, as well as greatly increases their speed. This is due to the increased synaptical transmission speed in the action potentials caused by the electrical current surrounding their body. Their speed has been noted to increase six fold, giving the appearance that they are merely floating on the earth, for their feet only touch the ground for miliseconds before exploding into another powerful stride. When wearing this cloak the light given off by the lightning can help blind the enemy, making it extremely useful, especially in close combat. the photobleaching of the opponent can last for over 2 minutes depending on the exposure, and direct visual contact with the cloak for over 3 minutes can cause permanent retinal damage. Although those who have an affinity towards Light or Electricity Manipulation are immune to it's visual effects, as the ability has altered the physiology of their rods and cones, making it possible to withstand such intense lumens. An added benefit of this form is the resistance to lightning or electricity based attacks, as they become integrated with the luminous cloak, reinforcing it's properties. The strength of a punch in this lightning clad form is able to easily break through brick, stone, and weaker metals; but given the output of ethernano into the cloak, the power of a mages physical skill can be increased. *'Raiton Bullets' (レートン弾丸 Reeton Dangan): By positioning the hand to mimic the appearance of a gun, the user release concentrated electrical energy in the form of a bullet. The user has been shown to fire these these versatile bullets to perform both offensive and defensive moves, dependent on the amount of electricity put into them. This attack is typically packed with 120 milliamperes (mA) of electricity that, when shot, spark uncontrollably on their path to the target. When they make contact with the target a bullet can cause extremely painful shock, respiratory arrest, and severe muscle contractions over the entire body. The user can even "charge" this attack by flooding the bullets with excessive energy, causing the particles within the bullets to become excited, making the output of their shot up to 1,030 millamperes! This is a shot that will cause ventricular fibrillation, full muscle contraction, and long term nerve damage. When this Rajin Shot (雷神ショット''Raijin Shotto'') hits the target straight on, death is almost certain. *'Raiton Dance' (レートンダンス Reeton Dansu): First the user will concentrate their Ki into the palm of their hand, causing a small glow to spread out as this technique is activated, encircling their hand in a crackling blue lightning as multiple streams of lighting are sent out to attack the enemy.The spread of these beams can cover a distance of 260 feet straight, and 35 feet across, making it one of most widespread and threatening attacks in a user's arsenal. The beams themselves are always connected at the point of origin, allowing them to alter the beam's direction after being shot by the aid of expert Ki manipulation. This makes it possible to strike multiple enemies with pinpoint accuracy, even bypassing hostages held in close proximity. The beams start off at a thickness of 8 inches from their point of origin, and gradually get more thin as the travel down their path, ending at a mere quarter inch thickness at their maximum length. A unique trait about this technique is the ability to increase the number of beams to a substantially large amount, splitting them in half in the process. An initial attack can generate 15 different beams, each which can easily be controlled by the user. But should they desire to split them up towards their 480 beam maximum, the maneuverability of the arrows lessens, turning the attack into more of a barrage, rather than a pinpoint attack. *'Electromagnetism' (エレクトロマグネティスム Erekutoromagunetisumu): Through extensive training in Electricity Manipulation, a user has been able to acquire a limited degree of skill in electromagnetic manipulation. By using electrical currents, they can generate a magnetic field and attract ferrous materials to their being to use to their advantage; like being able to create a make-shift shield out of scrap metal or walk on walls by attracting the iron particles in the ground to the electricity generated in their feet. This ability comes to be rather useful in combat when the user uses theri bladed weapons, as they are able to throw and maneuver them without fear of them leaving their person. Although a weakness comes in the fact that those with skills such as Magnetic Manipulation are able to overcome the electromagnetic pull; but they have been seen to stand toe to toe with someone who practices ferrokinesis. Another great use of this skill is the ability to send out electromagnetic pulses to disable electronic and technological devices. This proves useful in those who rely on machina limbs, or weapons that have an electrical/computer component. *'Electricity Immunity' (雷に対する免疫, Kaminari Ni Taisuru Men'eki): The basic innate ability of any user who uses an electric based ability. In the most basic sense, it allows the user to have an immunity to any other form of electricity based attacks that are directed at them; and while this is an effective means of dealing with electricty, it isn't all powerful. In many users case, given their immense amount of skill in Electricity Manipulation, they are immune to the basic spells of Lightning Manipulators as well as regular Electricity Manipulators. They are able to withstand the effects of said element without succumbing to the paralytic effects of such techniques; and is even able to take a hit from naturally occurring lightning without any visible effects. Trivia *In lamens terms, this ability is achieved by using the users brain to move the electrons around them and condense them into a lightning bolt. #"Quantum Superposition." Wikipedia: The Free Encyclopedia. Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. 26 November 2016. Web. 29 November 2016. Category:Ability Category:Abilities Category:Electricity Manipulation Category:Electrokinesis Category:Telekinesis Category:Telekinetic Ability